Wreck-it Ralph: A glitch in a main frame
by 10shadowgirl10
Summary: After finding out the fix-it Felix and sargent Calhoun can't have or adopt a child into their main game frame, Felix becomes deprested. But After a new game arived at the arcade, the news of not being able to have or adopt may become opsalete, unfortunaly, there is always someting in the shadows that may make them obsalete. Rated k it may have romance and i suck at rating things.


Wreck-it Ralph fan fiction

The arcade was quiet, for it was the early morning of Sunday. The Arcade games where not in motion and just sat there. Behind human eyes, it seems that the games where just off and power less, but behind the black old screens was something you would not suspect. In the corner of the Arcade room was a socket that was over loading with plugs. A small flicker of a spark twinkled on a plug that was wrapped in a yellow peace of tap that was labelled, Doctor, Doctor!

"Now, how can I help you two today" Came from a Door in the loosely plugged wire. In the room where the door in shut upon, sat a small wimpy man sitting behind a deck. He looked at a clip board that he had on the desk and he continued,

"I under Stand you two are looking for something, Mr and Mrs?" He stopped and put down his clip board, to look at the odd pairing.

"Fix-it Calhoun" Said a little plumber that when by the name Felix, as he straightened his posture on the chair next to his wife.

"So, what is it that you would like me to help you with" The Man asked Felix.

Felix looked at his wife and smiled. She smiled back at him and he spoke,

"Well, Dr Pong, Me and my wife, Tamora, have been thinking and we think we can take this responsibility and-"but he was cut off by Calhoun,

"Can you just tell him" She moaned,

"I'm getting to that sweet heart" He stopped and the continued "As I was saying, me and my wife would like to have a child programed into out gaming main frame"

The doctor chuckled. He looked at his clip board again. He marked something. He then looked at the couple and said like a bolt to the neck,

"Your request to have a child program into you main game frame is denied, Good day" He then turned away.

Felix and Calhoun where shocked. Calhoun stood up and protested,

"What, why can we have a child programed for use!?"

The doctor took a deep breath and under that breathe he uttered,

"Listed, its nothing agents you Calhoun, but there's a problem. You see we only let Video game characters adopt if their gaming software is under 30 years of age, which you husband is over the limit"

Everyone looked at Felix. Felix took a deep breath in in the news,

"My game just turned 30 last month" He said with a sad face. Calhoun stood up and smashed her hands on the desk,

"But that's not fair, can't you make an exception?" she shouted.

The doctor grow impatient and growled,

"I'm sorry, but I can't, it's the rules"

"Why not, can't you bend them?"

"Ok, you want the sort story" The doctor began, he then started again, "the reason we have this rule is because, when you program a child for a couple that are in two separate games, you have to wire the child into both of their main game frames. Video games that are over the age of 30 have weak engineering, so if they break down or get unplugged, the programed child will be become obsolete, and will die. The only way you could get a child is if you adopt one that already has its own main game frame, but that's very unlikely. This is only to protect the child. I'm sorry"

Felix looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his wife of doctor Pong. Calhoun looked over at him. She then looked at the doctor. He was shuffling papers and placed them in a file, he then said to them,

"Good day"

And directed them out the door.

Later that same night, Felix and Calhoun arrived at the train station in Felix's game. He dragged his sorrowed body out the cart and Calhoun followed him. He started to walk to the nearby bench and sat down, with his head in him hands. Calhoun stat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Felix, don't worry about it, he was a skunk bag, and a lot of other people go through this" Calhoun comforted to Felix. He brushed her hand off of his shoulder and pleaded,

"But I'm the only one who's going through this type of thing here. It's just so embarrassing for me. Everyone is off having children with their partners or adopting into their main frame, I mean darn Pac-man is having little yellow dots with his misses and he looked like the sun"

He began to get upset and a tier started to form in his eye. Calhoun saw he was about the cry and hugged him. She told him while wiping away is tiers,

"Don't worry about it honey, come on, I'll stop the night with you in the pent house, that sound good?"

Felix snorted and smiled at her slowly.

"OK" He replied.

The two reached the top of the pent house in the lift and walked to the front of Felix's door.

"You know, it's a good thing we only told one person that we when to the adopting center, So no one's making a big deal of this" Felix laughed while unlocking the door.

"Yer, who was it we told again?" Calhoun asked as Felix opens the door. As Felix opened it wider a loud raw of people shouted,

"Congratulation!"

Party balloons and confetti flow into the air as they stepped into the pent house. A crowd of people was waving and screaming at the two. Felix looked at the people and the first one in front, was ralph. Felix sighed in an answer to Tamora's question,

"Wreck-it Ralph"

As Calhoun shook her head, Ralph came running up to them.

"Hey, hey here are the new parents in town. Let's hear it for Felix and Calhoun" He shouted, the crowd of people cheered along Felix was looking at everyone. His breathing got shorted and faster, Ralph then came up to them and asked,

"So when are you guys having it programed?"

Felix stopped breathing deeply. He then began to cry and ran throw the crowd, shoving the people to the side and finally into his room, shutting the door behind him. Calhoun watched him run and after he shut the door he gazed at Ralph.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"What? This was a surprise party for you two. Too, you know celebrate you to having the kid" Ralph explained, acting like he did nothing wrong.

"There isn't going to be a new kid" she continued. She ran after Felix through the crowd. Ralph was confused and ran after Calhoun to see what was wrong. He reached the bedroom door of Felix and was about the enter his room, till he heard talking from Felix and Calhoun. He pressed his ear agents the door and heard the whole story. He looked down to the floor. He pushed away from the door and walked back towards the party. Felix and Calhoun did not show their faces all-night.


End file.
